


What to Fight For

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ala why it's tagged as both, F/M, Gen, Not expicitly shippy, Post Game, VRAU, but honestly it could be shippy if you really wanted it to be, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Resolving to not run away anymore, Kokichi asks Tenko to teach him Aikido.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	What to Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao buffer? What buffer?
> 
> This was written for Ouma Month day 17, with the prompt "Determination." And yes, it took me all of my being to not do something with Undertale.
> 
> And yes, this can be considered romantic tenkouma. No it is not explicitly so, but it CAN be, so take that as you will. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Tenko was surprised when she found herself standing in front of Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. A boy that suffered with her through a killing game, one that no one was coping well with. Oddly enough, Kokichi had reached out to Tenko just a week before, offering her his aid in discovering a harsh truth she did not want to acknowledge. That her life before the Killing Game was no less a lie than the game itself.

Virtual reality, a lying master--her whole life had been one giant lie.

And yet he stood beside her, offering her quiet guidance when no one else would. She hadn’t even considered him before, discrediting his talent and everything about him, but she learned quickly that there was a reason for his title, a reason for his talent. And like Tenko herself, Kokichi found himself damaged in the wake of selfish adults in a selfish world.

Something that she had started to recently relate to.

“Uh… hey,” Kokichi started, softly humming as he looked around her dojo. It wasn’t as fantastical and impressive as the one in the simulation, but Tenko found herself feeling quite at home in it. Where she could practice  _ real _ aikido, and where she could hide from the world she had become so afraid of.

“Looks nice,” Kokichi said, pointing to the little garden on the right hand side. A little side project, something to keep her distracted. “You grow those yourself?”

At the praise, Tenko’s anxiety melted away. It was easy to forget, when she felt as if she was doing something right for a change. She gave Kokichi a big, bright smile. “Oh! Thank you! Most of these plants are herbs for tea! I’ve been experimenting with making my own blends, and it has been quite the experience!”

“Oh?” Kokichi tilted his head, and there was a genuine glimmer of curiosity glimmering in his eyes. “Well? What kind of blends?”

“Oh! Lots of kinds! Jasmine and raspberry leaf is my favorite so far!” She was quite proud of that combination of flavors. Unconventional, but interesting all the same. Though it was often drowned out by heaps of sweetened condensed milk anyway. She found that she liked her teas quite creamy and sweet. “Oh! That’s right! I was thinking of making you a blend, too!”

Kokichi blinked. “Huh? Me? Why?” 

“Why not? I’ve been putting a lot of thought into it! You’ve said that you can’t taste things, right? But I remember you saying you liked mint tea! So I’ve been growing mints and lavender plants for you!”

“I… wow, really?” Tenko wasn’t sure why he seemed so surprised, but she could tell--even if his tone was more neutral and his expression only slightly quizzical, his body movements displayed a level of unease. Rocking on his heels, swaying slightly from side to side. “Uh… thanks. That sounds pretty nice, actually.”

Tenko grinned and squealed, nearly jumping from how much his approval excited her. “I’m glad you like the idea! When they are ready, I’ll be sure to prepare them and bag them up for you!”

Kokichi laughed and smiled, one of those rare genuine smiles that he never wore. Not ever since their Killing game ended, and to be frank, Tenko wasn’t sure if she ever saw them before that either. Though Kokichi was still uneasy, glancing around at the room and not looking her in the eyes like he usually would. 

Finally, her anxiety over his behavior was too much to take, and she blurted out; “So, what brings you here? Did you need something?”

Kokichi stopped shifting his weight, but he was still hesitating. Tenko wouldn’t ever be able to guess what was going through that mind of his, but she would have never guessed what he was about to say. “... I wanna learn how to fight.”

Tenko recoiled from the sheer shock--Kokichi wasn’t ever the ‘fighting’ type of guy, always a person who chose flight over fight. It took her a minute to mentally shake herself. “Really? This isn’t one of your pranks, is it? You wanna learn how to… fight?”

“Well, specifically, I want you to teach me aikido,” he corrected. “But yeah. Wouldn’t hurt to know how to defend myself, right?”

She looked at him, trying to study his expression as he did multiple times with others, yet she couldn’t read him well. She never could read the faces of others, but the way they moved told her plenty. Yet there was a sympathetic pain in her chest, as she realized what exactly might be driving him towards this.

“Are… are you sure? I’m still learning how to do real aikido myself,” honest to a fault, even when it came to her own shortcomings. Tenko wasn’t sure anymore if her honesty was admirable or stupid. Probably the latter. “Maybe you should--”

“--Well, isn’t the best way to learn something new is to teach it to someone else?” Kokichi interrupted before she could suggest he search elsewhere, and he gave her a warm smile. “Besides, I don’t exactly trust easy, you know? That’s why I wanted to come to one of my minions to teach me!”

“Wha--hey! I am not your minion!” Tenko objected. “I would never be caught dead being the minion of a--mmm…”

Old habits died hard, but at least Tenko caught herself before she said it. Some sort of horrible, generalized statement of men. 

Before she could get too caught up in her head, Kokichi laughed. “Aww, but I think having you join my organization would be great! It never hurts to have an aikido master on your side!”

“Hmph! W-well, I still haven’t made up my mind on that yet!” Actually, Tenko had, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet. That she wanted to take Kokichi up on his offer. She  _ really _ wanted to, especially knowing the truth about his organization. “So you’ll have to wait on that!”

“Aww, but I don’t like waiting…” Kokichi pouted. “Well, anyway… I wanna learn aikido, and you’re the only one allowed to teach me, okay?”

“Well… Only if you have a good reason!” Tenko huffed. She looked Kokichi dead in the eye with a stern gaze, and he stared back. “So, what is your reason to want to learn how to fight?”

More hesitance, more silence as he let his gaze fall away. He admitted to her that telling the truth was nearly painful for him, and it was difficult to keep patient. However that patience did pay off when he finally murmured; “I want to keep my family safe.”

Tenko immediately deflated at the admission. Of course, with the Killing Game, she couldn’t imagine what kind of hell outsiders brought on to Kokichi and his family. He always was more than willing to take a beating for someone else, but it was hard for Tenko to imagine him running away from an encounter if a loved one was in danger. 

So she chose to give him a reassuring smile. “Well! That’s probably the best reason anyone could have! So I’ll allow it, but only for you! And!” She puffed out her cheeks. “That doesn’t mean that I accept your offer yet, just so we’re clear on that! You’re going to have to go through my strict training regime to prove yourself worthy!”

“Hey!  _ You’re _ the one joining my organization, not the other way around!” Kokichi pouted again. “Why do  _ I _ have to prove myself to you?”

“Because I said so!” Tenko tried to keep her face stern, but a tiny hint of a grin settled in before she could stop it. She had learned to love their little banter. “Then it’s settled! You’re training starts tomorrow, 6:00 AM sharp! Don’t be late, or I’ll make you do ten laps around the entire campus!”

“Wow, that’s so mean! What if a baby kitten needs help and I’m late over it?” Kokichi crossed his arms, and combined with his pout, it was almost just too cute to handle. “You can’t punish me for saving a kitten!”

“Then you better bring that kitten with you, or at least evidence of it! I will not tolerate any lies!”

“Ugh, fiiineee…”

Even if Kokichi sounded annoyed, the corners of his lips twitch up, only for a moment. Tenko wasn’t good at reading faces, she knew--but even she could tell he was genuinely excited for tomorrow.


End file.
